The time traveler
by Vettip
Summary: A modern day girl somehow ends up in 1192 and is found by Robin Hood and his men. I am aware there are several stories with the same plot. This is my first fanfic ever, please read and review so I can try and improve. Rated M torture. CHAPTER 13 IS UP! Currently on hiatus and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic ever, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_**Chapter 1**_

A girl is walking down a road into Sherwood Forest, her name is Andy. She is 16 years old, has long brow hair, blue eyes. It was clear she did not care about modern fashion, she was wearing jeans with a t-shirt and sweater.

She was going to her favourite place when she needed to be alone, the river in Sherwood Forest. She was listening to "Shine on you crazy diamond" a song that always calmed her down.

She lied down and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. She had a fight with her mother, something about her new best friend Steve. For some reason her mother didn't like him. She let the thought of the argument float from her mind and focused on the music instead. She fell asleep soon after.

She woke up because she sensed that someone was standing over her. She opened her eyes and looked at the man above her. He had short black hair and an axe in his belt.

* * *

"Something the matter?" Andy asked.

"You're dressed weird." the man answered.

Andy sat up, looked down at her clothes, then turned to the man and said "Look who's talking, you are wearing something that could come out off the Dark Ages."

"What?"

"Never mind." Andy said with a smile.

Another man came up behind him. He was holding a bow. "How about a donation to the poor, you look like you can afford it.", said the man with the bow.

"I think I've heard that before." Andy mumbled, she frowned trying to think where she heard it, then she suddenly asked "What's your name?"

"Robin Hood", the man answered warily, "How about that donation?"

She looked at him, confused "Robin Hood? Do you really think I believe that?"

"You should, since it's the truth." A new man came walking up behind them. He was a big guy, with black hair and a huge staff, the size of a baseball bat.

"Let's say I would believe that" Andy said, "My money wouldn't be any good to you."

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

"Because it's..." She tried to think of the right words, that wouldn't make them too suspicious, "Because it's from a different country."

The man with the axe in his belt turned to Robin "That might explain the way she is dressed."

Robin nodded, "Let's take her to the camp, we can not let her been seen in these clothes or she would surely be hunt down by the sheriff."

The tall man with the staff moved forward and grabbed Andy by her arms, she struggled but was no match in strength for the man. Robin pulled out a piece of cloth and tied it around her eyes. Then the tall man flung Andy over his shoulder and carried her away, followed by the rest of the men.

* * *

_Please be so kind to review, I will see if I can continue this story. Again this is my first fanfic, my apologies if I wasted your time with this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Andy was placed down on what felt like a trunk. When she tried to take off the blindfold, her hands were snatched away and placed behind her back. She felt a rope being tied around them.

She kept quiet, she had given up struggling a while ago.

The blindfold was removed and she saw the man who had called himself Robin Hood standing in front of her.

Robin sat on a log opposite from her and looked her up and down.

"What is your name?"

"It's Andy"

"Where are you from?"

She couldn't tell him she was from the future. What could she tell him that he would believe? Her mind raced, America wasn't discovered yet. "I'm from the kingdom of the Netherlands." Thank God, she had remembered that it was still one kingdom.

"Really? Then let me ask you this. What is the capital of the kingdom?"

_Ohh no._ She didn't know that. Maybe it was still the same as in modern times, she sure hoped so.

"Amsterdam.", she said, feeling a lot less sure than she hoped she was showing.

"Alright.", Robin said, "I believe you on that."

The man with the axe came running towards them

"Robin, the sheriff is going to hang three people in two hours."

Robin stood up

"Let's make sure we have a plan before we go in." He started walking away, then he seemed to remember that they had kidnapped Andy. "Will, tie her to the post. We can't have her running off."

Will walked over to Andy, grabbed her arm lightly and started an upward movement. Andy stood up. The man named Will brought her over to what seemed to be a quite firm wooden structure. He grabbed some rope from the trunk next to the structure and started tying her up.

When he was done, he gave her a small smile. One that said 'I'm sorry' and he walked over to the others.

Andy seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside she was throwing a little party for herself. This would give her enough time to think of a story about why she was here.

* * *

Robin had called John, Much, Allan and Will over to make a plan for the rescue of the three people who would be hanged.

"Try to fit in with the crowd," said Robin, "that way the Sheriff won't notice us. Much, Allan and Will, you have to get them off the gallows after I shoot te ropes."

Allen, Will and Much nodded.

"John will be the lookout and will have to help me take care of the guards."

John nodded as well.

"Not being funny, but what about her?", Allan said nodding in Andy's direction, "We can't just leave her here."

"We can't take her with either." Robin answered, "Someone will have to stay behind. Much?"

"But master.." Much tried

"Much, it's an important task. I trust you to do it well.", Robin assured him.

"Well... alright." Much sighed.

"The rest of the plan still stands. Everybody ready?", Robin asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

_Sorry that the chapters are short. I will try to make them a little longer as I get more experience._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_____I will try to upload a new chapter_ every Wednesday and Saturday from now on. The reason for this is a school project that will take up all my free time and that will take five weeks. Now I can work ahead and update on Wednesdays and Saturdays instead of keeping you waiting for five weeks.  


___I want to thank everyone who read the story, but I especially want to thank the following people:  
_

___Spanarainium _

MeMane15

nick (anonymous reviewer)

DannisaurLove98

CrystalGlassRoses

Thank you for urging me on to continue the story and for the feedback on how to do better (MeMane15).

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_Outlaw camp_

Andy took the time she had on her own to try and think of something to tell the men if they came to ask questions again.

What if they asked her why she was in England? Could she just say that she was traveling?

She couldn't say she was here to see King Richard; he should be on crusades since Robin had already been outlawed.

She would tell them she was just traveling, though it was very unusual for someone her age.

If they would keep her here, but trust her enough to let her walk around on her own, she could try to get back to her own time.

Satisfied with what she had thought of, she relaxed. She started tapping to the rhythm of her favourite songs. She was so busy with the music in her head that she didn't see Much approaching.

Only when Much sat down in front of her, she noticed him.

She looked around the camp and saw that the other men were gone.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They went to the courtyard."

"To rescue the three people who were sentenced to hang?"

Much nodded.

They fell silent for a while. Then Andy suddenly asked

"What's your name?"

"Much." he answered, "why do you want to know?"

"It would be rude to just call you 'you', if you know what I mean."

Much looked at her confused.

"Let's say that I needed to ... , you know, Go. It would be rude to just yell 'Hey you'."

Much smiled at her explanation.

* * *

_Nottingham Castle courtyard_

The crowd was already in the courtyard when Robin, Allan, Will and John arrived. The hanging was supposed to take place in a matter of minutes.

"Will, Allan, go stand as near to the gallows as you can get without attracting to much attention." Robin said.

They both nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Sheriff Vaisey walked through the doors of the castle and announced the hanging.

Three men were brought out and up the gallows. Robin took three arrows and prepared to fire one of them.

The men were all placed on the stools and the nooses were tied around their necks.

With a nod of the Sheriff, the executioner kicked the stool from under one of the men. Robin Immediately fired his first arrow and the man fell to the ground, panting.

"Hood!" the Sheriff cried out "Guards, get him! And you executioner, get on with it."

The executioner kicked the stool from under the feet of the other two men. Robin fired his other two arrows, both cutting the ropes of the other two men, who fell to the ground as well.

Will and Allan quickly took the hoods of their heads and ran towards where Little John should be.

Robin and Little John were both fighting of the guards, Robin with his sword and Little John with his staff.

When they saw Will and Allan approach with the three men, they started backing up towards the gate.

Once Will, Allan and the three men were far away enough, John and Robin made a run for it towards the forest.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what I can do better and what was alright._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

**_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._**

_________I will try to upload a new cha_pter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_Outlaw camp_

When Robin, John, Allan and Will came back to the camp they saw Andy helping Much to clean a wound in his arm.

When they looked around the camp they saw five of the sheriff's men laying unconscious all throughout the camp.

"What happened here?" Robin demanded while jogging over to where Much was sitting.

"The sheriff's men found the camp." Much answered "They cut Andy's ropes and instead of sneaking of with them, she fought with them."

"What?"

"You should have seen it. She knocked out three of them on her own."

"Why would you fight with them if they tried to rescue you?" Robin asked turning to Andy, who was making a fire under a kettle with water.

"I have heard the stories of what kind of man the sheriff is. I rather stay here as a prisoner than having to thank him for a rescue." She answered. The fire started and Andy sat down beside Much.

"You do understand that this will probably make you an outlaw?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do."

Robin looked at her for a second with a frown on his face, then he turned to Much to inspect the wound on his arm. It didn't look to bad.

The water started steaming and Andy soaked a piece of cloth in the water, switched it from one hand to another a couple of times because it was too hot to hold, then she wrung it out and held it to Much's wound.

He hissed in pain but didn't pull his arm away. He knew the wound had to be cleaned.

"Andy, can I have a word with you?" Robin asked and walked over to the edge off the camp.

Andy nodded and got up, leaving the cloth on Much's wound, "only take it off when it stops stinging." she said and walked after Robin.

"What's wrong?" she asked once she was at the edge off the camp.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking after Much. He is a good friend."

"That can't be the only reason that you want to talk to me."

"If you want you are free to go. That is, after we have you dressed properly."

"To where? You said it yourself, the sheriff will probably make me an outlaw when he finds out. I won't be able to leave without the chance of someone trying to turn me in."

"Then you can stay until they forget about you, but you can't stay any longer. As soon as they stop looking for you, you have to go."

"Thank you.", she smiled and then walked back to see how Much was doing.

Robin sighed, what was he getting himself into?

* * *

_ Sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be done. I have something to go with the next chapter that I can't place in the middle of one._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_____I will try to upload a new cha_pter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on.

___I want to thank MeMane15 for helping me out big time! I also want to thank everyone who is sticking with this story.  
_

___If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

This song is not mine, I just translated it.

**_Child soldiers_**

untroubled skies, a boy and a girl on the street  
crying on the flight  
you can hear a soft talking about how it would be, not to have to live like this  
Again and again the fear and pain, where did father go?

Not mature by a long shot and I don't know much,  
Just that I have to kill and that's what scares me so much.  
Life is confusing, not worth the effort.  
The reality so cold, so hard. Nothing will be left out for us.

Child soldier, child soldier. The master of the street.  
The child soldier, child soldier, appears to be a child when you talk to him.  
Also cries with sadness, but nobody sees it.

And then when the sun goes down, we find the words and when the night strikes, it's time to kill.  
We do have each other, although this is not much.  
With half a leg, you don't walk that fast.

And of sleep at night, without a roof and without food, should not be expected that we have forgotten it.  
A girl is raped in front of me. While I always thought it is nice when you make love.

Child soldier, child soldier. The master of the street.  
The child soldier, child soldier, appears to be a child when you talk to him.  
Also cries with sadness, but nobody sees it.  
Also cries with sadness, but nobody sees it.

* * *

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES STOP AT THE NEXT HORIZONTAL LINE**. **THIS IS THE PLOT OF THE CHAPTER:** All you have to know about this chapter is that Andy was a child soldier in the past until she was 9 years old and that she was tortured several times to learn to follow orders. Her parent were executed on her third strike of not following orders. She had left the camp to warn her parents but you weren't allowed to leave the camp without orders. She woke up in the middle of the night from her nightmare and went to the river, not noticing that two pairs of eyes were following her.

This chapter will mostly be Andy's nightmare about what happened when she was young.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

The guards had been taken care of, some of them were buried, others killed and then buried. They couldn't let them tell the sheriff where the camp was.

It was night and almost everyone was sleeping, some a little easier than others. Andy was sleeping near the structure she had been tied to this morning, while the others slept near the fire.

If you could see the features of her face, you could clearly make out she was having a nightmare, her face clearly a combination of fear and anger. Silent tears falling from her eyes.

A nightmare about her past, a nightmare about why she could fight and why she had noticed the soldiers that tried to rescue her before Much did.

_"You will learn to follow orders!" a man in uniform yelled._

_"I will not kill children, especially when they have nothing to do with this war!" a girl yelled back, she couldn't have been more than six years old._

_"A couple of days downstairs will change your mind." the man said with an evil grin, "Take her to the chambers, make sure she gets one of the best treatments we have." he said sarcastically turning to two other children at his door._

_The two children, not more than eight years old, complied. They took her arms and threw her down some stairs, going downstairs after her._

_They threw her in a small cell; the only thing in it was a small bunk bed._

_The girl lay down on the bottom bunk. She wanted to get some sleep before she would enter the real hell on earth._

_Not two hours later the two children that threw her in the cell came to get her._

_They pulled her up the stairs, through the camp and down another set of stairs. She was strapped to some sort of chair; it had armrests but nothing to lean your back against. Her arms were tied to the armrests with rope, her legs to the legs of the chair._

_After that the two children left._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Still not following orders I see." a grin spread over the man's face. She had seen him two times before, he was the torturer. "Well, let's get started again, shall we?"_

_He took up a knife and started cutting of her shirt. He trailed his fingers over some scars he remembered giving her, picked one and started cutting along the already existing scar._

_The girl bit her lip and let out a whimper, but refused to scream._

_The man grinned at her determination. He put away the knife and took up a brush, dipped it in cooking oil and turned it around a few times until it stopped dripping._

_He walked back over to her and painted one of her shoulders with the hot oil. This time the girl screamed, tears forming in her eyes._

_The man laughed at her scream, it was becoming easier to break her every time she came back down._

_He painted the upper arm on the same side and watched as the tears started falling from the girls eyes._

_"Breaking already? Should I go upstairs and tell your lieutenant that you will follow his orders?"_

_The girl shook her head no. She couldn't talk because the pain made her want to scream._

_"In that case, we'll continue." the man said, a look of happiness in his eyes._

_He put away the brush and came back again with the knife. He started cutting along some more old scars, put the knife down and took off his belt._

_Making sure he hit at least one cut every time he started beating her with his belt, until she finally cried full-out and started pleading._

_"Please, please stop."_

_"Will you follow orders?"_

_The girl looked at him defiantly, but when he raised his belt to give her another beating, she quickly nodded._

_"Good, now let's go see you lieutenant then, so we can tell him te good news."_

_He untied her, gave her a towel to wrap around herself and dragged her to her lieutenant._

_"We already made progress, sir. She says she will follow orders."_

_"Good. Repeat what you did the day after tomorrow to make sure."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Soldiers!" the lieutenant yelled at the two children at the door, who looked up and came closer._

_"Take her back downstairs, the day after tomorrow you will take her back to the chambers."_

_"Sir, yes sir!" the two soldiers said at the same time._

_Two days later the same thing happened, except that instead of being taken to the lieutenant after her torture, she was taken to the nurse._

_"oh dear, not again." the nurse said when she saw her "when will you learn that it is better for your health to follow the lieutenants orders?"_

_"He wanted me to kill children who had nothing to do with the ongoing war."_

_The nurse sighed. It sure was awful, most of the children in the camp had been kidnapped from their homes while they were sleeping and they were supposed to act like grown soldiers who were actually trained._

_"Why don't we start with the cuts on your back, they might get infected if I don't clean them." _

_The girl nodded and let the nurse do her job._

_The day after that she was summoned by her lieutenant._

_"That was your 3rd strike. You know what that means, don't you?" he asked sharply._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Next time your parents will pay the price of your behavior. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"_

_"No sir." the girl said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her parents being killed because she refused to follow orders._

_For the next couple of months she followed every order that was given to her. Then, one night, she snuck out of the camp and into the village a couple of minutes away. She went to her parents' house, only to find it empty._

_She ran back to the camp, only to find her furious lieutenant, already waiting for her at the entrance of the camp._

_"Well, well, well. You just broke an important rule. Do not leave the camp without orders. This time your parents will pay the price for your behavior."_

_"They're not in the village anymore! You'll never catch them."_

_"I already have." the lieutenant said and with that he turned to his right hand man "prepare the firing squad, make sure this little brat sees everything!"_

_All the colour drained from the girls face. Her parents were already here and she only went to the village to warn them._

_She was grabbed by two adult soldiers and carried to the courtyard. She saw her parents being lead out by 4 soldiers. She wanted to scream that she was sorry, that it was all her fault, but she couldn't produce any sound at all._

_She saw her parent being tied to a pole and a firing squad of 8 soldiers came out and formed a single line._

_"Load!" the commander yelled and the soldiers loaded their weapons._

_"Aim!" The soldiers aimed their guns at her mother and father._

_"Fire!"  
"NOOO!"_

Andy jolted awake and sat up, running her hand through her hair. She looked around the camp, it didn't seem like she had woken anyone up. Good.

She needed to be alone and calm down before she tried to sleep again. She got up as quietly as she could and took off in the direction she had learned the river was.

She didn't notice two pairs of eyes following her.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this piece if you've read it.

Q & A:

**Nick**: why doesn't robin want andy in the gang?

Because Andy came out off nowhere and it's only been a day. You don't simply trust a newcomer in one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_____I will try to upload a new cha_pter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on.

___If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_By the river_

Andy sat down next to the river, she hugged her knees to her chest and lay her head on her knees. She started crying.

Why? Why had she been stupid enough to think her parents hadn't already been captured? How could she have been so stubborn?

She was so busy with the past, that she didn't take any notice of the present. She hadn't noticed someone coming out of the trees and towards her.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched away and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Are you alright?" the person behind her asked.

She looked up "Will. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you didn't." He smiled, she ran off on her own and sat here crying and was still worried that she had woke him up. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked away for a while to try to control her emotions, then she looked back.

"Yes, I'm alright."

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her back. She sat there for a moment before she realized that he was offering her comfort, something she really needed right now.

She laid her head against his shoulder and let the tears she held in flow. Will put his other arm around her as well and started rubbing her back, hoping it would calm her down a bit.

They sat like that for several minutes and the crying turned into hiccups. She pulled away and wiped the tears of her face.

"Thank you." she smiled at him gratefully.

"No problem. Ready to go back to the camp?"

"I want to be alone for a little while. I'll come back later, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

She nodded. Will smiled at her and walked back to the camp to go back to bed.

She sat for a while, making sure Will wouldn't be able to see her, and pulled her knees up to her chest, placed her arm on top of her knees and her head on top on her arms.

It had felt good to finally let everything about that day out, even though she hadn't told Will anything, she felt a lot better.

She sat there just thinking about how nice Will had been to her. She was roughly pulled from her thoughts by something cold and sharp in her neck.

"You better not move, kid. An accident might happen." a voice above her said, with a tone of evil in it. "Let's bring her to the sheriff."

Two armed men grabbed her arm and put them behind her back, a third man tied a rope around her wrists.

_'This is awfully familiar.'_

She was pulled to her feet and put over a horse. They then rode of in the direction of Nottingham.

* * *

_The next morning, outlaw camp_

Robin woke up at sunrise. He looked around and found an empty bed away from the other beds.

_'Where could she have gone? She doesn't know the forest well enough to run off on her own.'_

He started waking up the other men. Once they were all awake, he asked

"Do any of you know where Andy is?"

"She woke up in the middle of the night and went over to the river, maybe she fell asleep there." Will answered.

Robin nodded and walked off in the direction of the river.

Once there he couldn't find anything. Andy wasn't there, there were no signs of a struggle and there was no clue where she could be now.

He returned to the camp, where they were already having breakfast.

"She's not there."

"Maybe she ran off because she didn't like living in the forest." John suggested.

"No, when I went over to the river she said that she would come back to the camp later. She just had to be alone for a while." Will said.

"Not being funny, but what if one off the sheriff's men saw her with us and took her to the sheriff when she was alone?" Allan asked.

"Let's ask the people off Locksley, if she was taken by sheriff's men a hanging would have been announced by now." Robin said.

Everyone nodded and picked up their weapons before heading out to Locksley.

* * *

_Alright, so I'm kind of running out of ideas to where to take the story next. Any suggestions will be gladly accepted. Right now I need ideas about the rescue plan, that's** if** you want a rescue.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_____I will try to upload a new cha_pter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on.

___If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_Nottingham castle dungeons_

There were twenty prisoners spread over the six cells in the Nottingham Castle dungeons. There were twelve men, five women and two children and Andy, who wasn't a child nor a grown-up in her own eyes.

Andy was in a cell with a man called Luke, two women called Rose and Mandy and a boy called Andrew. Andy was lying in a corner and had curled herself into a ball. She had lived through two torture sessions already and if Robin and his men didn't find her soon, she would be in for a third one.

She knew how to block out the pain of the torture because she had already lived through it so many times. After her parents had been executed, she had become more of a rebel than before. She had disobeyed more orders than ever before. She had nothing to lose back then. Except her life, but she would rather have died so she could have been with her parents.

The commander hadn't let that happen and had put her through more torture instead. She had somehow found a way to block out most of the pain. She would go to her own fantasy world. She was glad that she knew this now because the torture here was much more painful than back at the child soldier camp.

After the soldiers had brought her back the last time, she had crawled into her corner and hadn't come out ever since. Andrew, the boy, had come over to her and asked if she was okay.

_'As if you would be okay after being tortured.'_ she had thought, but she had answered him with "I'll be alright. They're only a few scratches."

Andrew probably didn't know what happened to the people they took away. He probably didn't know what kind of tortures they put you through, and he shouldn't know. He was only ten years old. It's bad enough that he has to hear the screams, which he does not understand.

The sound of the door to the dungeons opening woke everyone up. All twenty people tensed and waited to see who would come down. When they saw two maids with small plates they all signed a sigh of relieve. They had feared that someone else would be taken away for torture.

Rose went over to the bars and gratefully accepted the slice of bread and the cup of water which she had to share with the four other people in the cell. She tried to break the slice of bread in five even pieces and Luke, Mandy and Andrew accepted theirs with a grateful smile.

Rose walked over to Andy and helped her to sit up right. Andy let out various groans in the slow process and afterwards gladly accepted her piece of bread. Andy broke of a piece and put it in her mouth. It was very welcome on her empty stomach.

When she was halfway through eating her piece of bread, she saw Andrew walk up to her and offer her the cup of water. She took two little sips and handed it back to Andrew. When Andrew wanted to walk away, he stomach started rumbling. Andy smiled and broke what was left of her bread in half.

"Andrew."

He turned around. She reached out her hand and grimaced at the movement that stretched the fresh stab wounds and cuts on her abdomen.

"Are you sure you don't need it yourself?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I wouldn't offer it to you if I thought I might need it myself."

"Thank you." He said. Andy could see that he appreciated the little piece more than he could say with words.

Andrew walked over to Mandy with the cup of water. After everyone including Andrew himself had had a few sips, he came back to Andy.

"Rose says that you should have the rest because of your wounds." He said while handing Andy the cup. She took it from him and slowly drank the rest of the water. She smiled at Andrew while handing him the cup.

While Andrew walked the short distance to the bars and placed the cup on the ground, Andy looked at Rose and mouthed 'Thank you', at which the young woman smiled knowingly and came closer.

"You should get some more rest. You will need it in case they come to get you again today." Andy just nodded and Rose helped her to lie back down.

A few minutes later she was already sleeping.

* * *

_Edge of Sherwood Forest_

"What did everyone find out?" Robin asked.

"There will be a hanging in the afternoon, one person. Nobody knows who they're going to hang." Will answered.

"We should get her out before the hanging takes place. If the sheriff thinks she is one of us, there will be more guards than usual." Robin said. The others nodded their agreement. "Someone will have to get arrested so we already have someone on the inside."

"I'll go." They all looked at Will in surprise.

"Are you sure? We could get someone else in." Robin asked.

"If I hadn't left and had stayed with her, she wouldn't be in danger." Will answered.

"Alright. Everyone else will help plan the rescue." Robin said looking at the others. He walked over to Will and clapped his shoulder, "Good luck."

Will walked out to go to Nottingham while the others returned to the camp.

* * *

_Alright, so I'm kind of running out of ideas to where to take the story next. Any suggestions will be gladly accepted. Right now I need ideas about the rescue plan, that's** if** you want a rescue._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_____I will try to upload a new cha_pter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on.

___If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_Nottingham market_

Will looked around. There were enough guards that would be able to take care of his arrest. Now all he needed was something to get arrested for.

Maybe he could steal something off of one of the market stands. Or maybe he could just pick a fight with someone they trusted, but then that person would probably get arrested as well. Stealing it is then.

He walked past one off the stands. He picked three apples up of the stand and walked away while making sure the stand owner saw that he had 'stolen' three apples.

"Where do you think you're going?" the stand owner shouted at him "You haven't paid for those." Will turned around and looked at the stand owner for one second, turned back around and started running in a direction where he had seen a couple of guards.

"Get back here!" the stand owner shouted and ran after Will. Will turned a corner and was about to turn another one when he saw four guards in the street ahead of him. He decided that he would take the next corner to make sure the guards heard the shouts from the stand owner.

When Will was almost at the corner one of the guards looked over to see what was going on. "He stole from me! Get him!" the stand owner yelled and the guards took off after Will, cutting off his 'escape route'. Will turned the nearest corner and was almost relieved at the sight of a wagon blocking the alleyway.

He turned back around and saw the guards entering the alley. "Why don't you just give up now and the sheriff might go easy on you." one of the guards tried, hoping it would convince the man in front of him to just give up instead of running away.

By then two more guards squeezed past the wagon, now Will was surrounded. "Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." Will said to the guard.

"So you will come with us?" the guard asked, just to be sure. Will nodded and the guards moved in on him. The two guards behind him grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, tying his wrists together with a rope.

The guards formed a square around him and marched with him through town and into Nottingham Castle, through a few corridors and down a set of stairs, into the dungeons. His hands were untied and he was shoved into a cell.

He looked around, searching for Andy. He saw her curled up in the corner of her cell, which was the corned which connected his cell to hers. He walked over, fear evident on his face.

He reached out to shake her gently, but before he could a woman had stopped him "Let her sleep, she needs her rest.". The woman walked closer and sat in front of Andy and next to the bars so she could talk to him.

"Is she okay?" Will asked, fear evident in his voice and eyes. The question was just above a whisper, if she was really just sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up.

"She will be when she gets out of here." The woman answered him. "She has been taken by the guards twice already. I don't think she can take a third time."

That scared Will even more. He reached out again to wake her up, this time not stopping at the woman's protests. He shook her gently, so not to inflict any more pain then necessary.

Andy curled in on herself even more, her arms grabbing her stomach, and let out a low groan when the pain reached her brain. Then she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

Then she looked up and saw Will. "What are you doing here? Did the others get caught as well?"

It was clear she was panicking. "Don't worry, it's the first part of the rescue. The others will be here to get everyone out." He assured her.

She huffed, "Since when do rescuers get caught?" Will smiled, at least she wasn't broken by the sheriff and his torture methods.

"What did the sheriff do to you?" He asked, carefully choosing his words so he wouldn't be implying anything.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused by his choice of words and because the pain made it hard to process what was being said.

" You are clearly in pain. What did the sheriff do, when the guards took you out of the cell?"

Andy sighed, she didn't want to talk about this. "Don't worry, it's fine."

Will wasn't happy with her answer. "_What did he do_?" He asked again, a hint of irritation and concern in his voice.

Andy sighed again. Pushed herself up on one arm in an attempt to sit up, being helped up the rest of the way by the woman. "Thanks Rose." She said before turning back to Will, "Just the normal stuff, I guess, couple of hits, cuts and burns."

She could see that this made Will angry. "Will," she said, bringing his attention to her instead of what he would do to the sheriff if he saw him, "It's fine. I'll be _fine._"

Will nodded that he understood and that he would leave it alone. Well, after he had seen how bad it was. He reached out with his hand and grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt. Andy understood what he was doing and wrapped her arm around her stomach even tighter for a couple of seconds.

She looked over to where Andrew was sitting, he was talking to Mandy, confident that he wouldn't come over to her in the next minute or so she took part of her shirt in her hand and raised it, so that Will could see her stomach.

Will's eyes widened in horror. There were at least thirty cuts on her stomach alone, some of them already starting to get infected. Furthermore there were twelve burns and the rest of the skin was either black, purple or yellow from the beatings she must have taken.

Andy lowered her shirt, she was sure that if she held it up longer, Will would kill the sheriff the second he saw him. "It's not as bad as it looks." she tried to reassure him that she would be fine.

"Even then it must be really bad. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled, "I've taken worse.", the last part was barely a whisper.

Will frowned at her statement, but decided not to ask her about what had happened and instead asked

"What did he want to know?"

"Where the camp is." Andy said simply, but she was silently grateful that Will didn't go on about what she had said about having taken worse beatings.

"Why didn't you tell him? It could have saved you a lot of pain and you know what part of the river we have near the camp, you could have easily told him." Will looked at her questioningly, but in his eyes she could see that he was impressed with what she had gone through even though she could have stopped it.

She smiled at his rambling, "Why would I do that?". Will was surprised at her question.

"Because we took you prisoner yesterday?"

"And I had the chance to get away and I didn't take it." She reminded him.

Will was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the door to the dungeons opening.

* * *

_Alright, so I'm kind of running out of ideas to where to take the story next. Any suggestions will be gladly accepted. Right now I need ideas about the rescue plan._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_I will try to upload a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on._

_If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the next chapter._

_Big thanks go to __**I'm waling on sunshine**__ and __**Wolfhawk99**__ for great ideas for the story._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

_Outside Nottingham Castle, garbage dump_

"Why do we have to go through the garbage dump? Master surely there is another way in." Much complained.

"And it will take longer, who knows what the sheriff and Gisborne will do to Andy and Will in that time." Robin responded and Much nodded that he understood.

Robin climbed up inside the garbage dump and started making his way up into the castle. He looked around, seeing no guards he quietly whistled to tell the others to come up as well.

When Much, Allan and John were inside the castle as well, they started off in the direction of the dungeons.

Robin walked to the end of the corridor and looked around the corner, he saw two guards approaching and quickly pulled his head back. He waved for the others to find some cover and held up two fingers as a sign for the number of guards.

John went to stand by Robin to help with the guards, Allan hid in the shadows and Much took cover behind a harness.

The guards turned the corner and kept walking. They hadn't seen Robin and John. John knocked out one of them with his staff, Robin took care of the other one with a couple of punches.

They dragged the guards into an empty room and took off their uniform. Robin put one on. The other uniform was for Much since it was too small for John.

"Find other guards and put on their uniforms. Then stand guard by the dungeon doors." Robin told Allan and John, after that he turned to Much, "come on, the sooner we get them out, the better."

And with that they split up.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Nottingham Castle Dungeons_

There were two men descending the stairs. One of them had longish black hair and a big grin on his face, the other man had grey hair and seemed a little excited. Andy recognized the men. The one with the black hair had brought her to the castle and the grey haired one had tortured her.

Andy turned to Will. She saw a bit of panic in his eyes.

"Who are they?"

"The sheriff and his right-hand-man Gisborne."

Andy then realized why Will had a look of panic in his eyes. If they knew he was with Robin, they would turn to him for answers because they couldn't get them from her.

The two men stopped in front of the cell Will was in.

"Well done Gisborne." The sheriff said enthusiastically, while he clapped Gisborne on the shoulder. "He is with Hood, isn't he?"

"Yes milord."

"We could get him to reveal the location of Hood's camp." The sheriff said. "Let's start." He waved at the jailer to come over and unlock the cell Will was in.

Andy's mind raced, she had to stop them from torturing Will.

Andy quickly stood up and leaned against the wall of her cell."What's the matter? Are you too stupid or too scared to get answers from me?" She asked the sheriff.

The sheriff whipped around. "What did you say peasant?". He was clearly already agitated.

"I asked if you are too stupid or too scared to try and get your answers from me?" she grinned. "The big, bad sheriff of Nottingham fails to get any information at all from a sixteen year old girl."

The sheriff was red with rage. "Forget him!" he yelled while pointing at Will, he turned back to Andy "Take her and do whatever is necessary to get the location of Hood's camp!"

Will looked at her with horror in his eyes. Andy looked at him for a split second before she looked away, shocked by what she had said and not wanting to think about what was going to happen. She looked over to the others in the cell and saw that Andrew was clinging to Rose's back, crying. She gave him a small smile.

The jailer opened the door to her cell and two guards came in and hauled her upright and dragged her away. She didn't even try to resist, she knew it would worsen the injuries she already had and above that, she needed her attention to block out the pain that was to come and the pain that was coming from her already existing injuries.

The guards dragged her down a hall and into a room. They chained her wrists to a horizontal bar and left her there for Gisborne to do as he saw fit.

* * *

_I'm really sorry, I know the rescue plan is really bad and that the sheriff and Gisborne are probably out of character. I really struggled with this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did._**

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_I will try to upload a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on._

_If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the next chapter._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

_At the door to the dungeons_

Much and Robin looked at each other for a moment before Robin opened the door and descended the stairs with Much right behind him.

The guards in the dungeon looked up from the sound of the door opening and closing. When they saw two guards come down the stairs they quickly greeted them before going back to talking to each other.

The two new guards looked at each other and then one of them stepped towards the talking guards.

"Something you need?" one of them asked.

"Just a couple of prisoners." the new guard answered before smashing their heads together.

"What's going on?" the jailer yelled, while running around the corner.

The guard turned around and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

The 'guards' took off their helmets.

"Robin"

Robin looked around and found his friend Will standing with his hands clutched around the bars of the cell he was in.

"They took Andy! She pissed the sheriff off. They're going to torture her." he looked scared.

Only seconds after he had said this, a scream rang out through the dungeons and echoed of the walls a couple of times.

Robin quickly bent down over the jailers unconscious body, took the keys and threw them at Much and ran off in the direction the jailer had come from. Knowing that was also where the torture took place.

Much had started opening the cells, starting with Will's cell. When Will wanted to go after Robin, Much stopped him.

"Don't you think you'll need this?" he asked, handing Will one of his axes.

Will nodded and took off after Robin.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the torture chamber_

Gisborne was standing before Andy with a sickening smile on his face. He had just put a steel bar in the fire and he had pulled her shirt over her head. Leaving it behind her head, her arms still stuck through the holes of her shirt. Luckily for her she was wearing a camisole under her shirt, which Gisborne only had lifted up to just above her stomach, where it was stuck.

He looked over to the fire and his smile broadened when he saw that the bar was red hot. He walked over and took it out of the fire.

"Do you want to change your mind and tell me where Hood's camp is?" he asked, though it was clear he wasn't expecting an answer.

Andy let out a small laugh, "How many times do I have to tell you to piss off before you actually do?" Gisborne clearly wasn't happy with that answer and pressed the bar into her side, at which she let out a scream.

Gisborne held the bar there for six seconds before putting it back in the fire because it had cooled off. He walked behind Andy and picked up a long wooden stick. He walked back into Andy's sight and he saw her eyes widen at the knowledge of the kind of beating he would give her.

"Last chance." he said mockingly. Andy just shook her head.

Gisborne raised the stick above his head and was about to bring it down on her right arm.

"Gisborne!"

He whirled around only to see Robin standing behind him, bow drawn.

"So the sheriff was right, she is part of your gang."

"Maybe." He stated, he loved taunting Gisborne whenever he could. "Get out now or you'll regret it." a threatening tone was clear in his voice.

Gisborne seemed to think it over for a second and slowly started towards the door, his eyes still watching Robin. Once Gisborne was out of Robin's sight, he turned around and ran towards the door to warn the sheriff.

On his way to the cells he almost bumped into Will, who seemed to hesitate for a moment between attacking him and going to check on Robin and the girl, before continuing on his way.

Will ran into the room where he saw Robin fumbling with the chains that held Andy's arms to the horizontal bar.

"Why did you let him go?" Will demanded angrily.

"Because it's more important to get Andy out of here." Answered Robin while he looked back at Will, when he saw that Will was still doubtful he added "And he'll run into John's back before he can actually warn the sheriff, which he was undoubtedly planning to do."

A smile came to Will's face and he walked over to the bar and started hammering on the chains with his axe until they broke. They carefully helped Andy sit down on the ground.

"Do you think you can walk?" Robin asked. Andy just shook her head, not able to bring out a word.

Robin turned to Will, "Get John, he'll have to carry her."

Will nodded and ran back to the cells and up the stairs, he quickly opened the door and almost bumped into John's back.

"John."

John turned around.

"Andy can't walk. Robin asked if you could carry her."

"Where are they?"

Will took off down the stairs and John took it as a 'follow me'.

When John and Will ran into the room, Robin was trying to clean some of the wounds on Andy's stomach. He looked up when they walked in and quickly pulled Andy's shirt down.

He walked over to Will and told him to go and see if Allan was doing all right on his own at which Will went back the way he came.

Robin turned to John. "Be careful with her. It's really bad." At which John nodded and carefully picked Andy up in his arms. Andy grunted and gritted her teeth in pain, but didn't complain and just let it happen.

"Sorry." John whispered and together with Robin he walked back to the stairs and out of the dungeons.

Robin opened the door slightly and asked if there were guards around. With a 'no guards in sight' response, he fully opened the door and let John out first before going after him and shutting the door.

"We go back the way we came in." Robin told them and they sneaked back to the garbage dump without any trouble.

"Will, you go first to see if it's safe. After John is outside as well, you meet a physician and meet us back at the camp. Make sure the physician doesn't know where the camp is, the sheriff might go after him and we can't risk the discovery of the camp" Robin ordered.

Will nodded and quickly went down the garbage dump. He looked around and saw no guards. He whistled and quickly moved out off the way so John wouldn't land on him.

John slid down with Andy in his arms, as soon as John stood up, Will climbed out of the dump site and quietly ran towards the gates. He knocked out the guards and dragged them out of sight for anyone who might pass by.

He quickly went into the town and started looking for the house of the physician.

After Robin and Allan slid down the garbage dump, they climbed out of the dump site and helped Andy over and supported her until John was out as well.

John picked Andy up in his arms again and they went over to the gates. They saw no guards and quietly thanked Will for knocking them out.

They slipped into town and as quick as they could without causing Andy too much pain they headed into Sherwood Forest and towards their camp.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and that you will keep reading._

_Right now I have a small school vacation (one week) I will try to update a couple of times during this period._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did._**

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_This is my first fanfic __ever__, I will try to improve if you give me feedback. I apologise in advance if any characters are OOC, I will try my best to change anything if you would be kind enough to point the flaws out to me._

_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_I will try to upload a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday from now on._

_If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the next chapter._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

_Nottingham_

Will looked around to see if he saw anyone who he knew he could trust. Then he spotted Alice, the mother from a family they helped regularly. He walked towards her, calling her name. She turned around.

"Do you know where the physician lives?" He asked.

"Yes. He lives in that house over there." She pointed to one of the houses in the street, "Is everyone okay?"

"No... Yes... No time to explain." With that Will quickly walked into the house Alice had pointed out to him.

* * *

_Outlaw camp_

Andy lay on one of the cots, unconscious. John was sitting beside her on a log, his fatherly instinct had kicked in. Robin was pacing at the door of the camp with his bow and arrow, anxiously waiting for Will's return with the physician and to make sure the soldiers hadn't followed them. Much was rambling as always and Allan sat on a log with a worried expression on his face, staring the way Will was supposed to come from.

John soaked a cloth in the bucket with water beside him, wrung the cloth and carefully put it on Andy's forehead. He picked up another cloth and soaked and wrung it out as well. He slightly lifted Andy's shirt up and ran the cloth along some of the cuts, cleaning them as gently as possible.

"What's keeping him!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Maybe he can't find the physician or has trouble convincing him to help us." Allan offered, but it only earned him a glare from everyone in the camp.

At the sound of a groan coming from the cot everyone looked at Andy, who was waking up slowly from her unconsciousness.

* * *

_Physician's house_

Will walked into the door and only saw one man in the room, he was sitting in a wooden chair. He walked over to the man.

"Excuse me."

The man looked up and looked at Will questioningly.

"I'm looking for the physician."

"You've found him." Will turned around and looked at the man who had come out of another room. He had black hair and Will guessed that he was around 35 years old.

The new man turned to the man in the chair. "Simon, would you please take Melodie home, she is still not feeling well and I don't want her to walk home on her own."

Simon nodded and went into the room the room the other man had come from, to come out seconds later supporting a little girl, Melodie he presumed.

The man turned back to Will. "My name is Geoffrey and I'm the can I do for you young man?" He asked.

"Someone got hurt badly. I was hoping you could help her."

"Of course, where is she?" Geoffrey asked, looking around, not seeing a girl.

Will looked down at his shoes before answering, "In the forest."

The physician looked bewildered, but nodded.

"Tell me what happened, I don't want to leave an important tool behind."

Will swallowed thickly, if he told him the truth, the man might not want to help, but if he didn't he might leave behind an important tool.

"She... She was uhmm." He stammered, looking at the floor and feeling tears rise behind his eyes. "She was tortured" He whispered, he glanced up at the physician and was surprised that instead of asking questions he went back into the other room and came back out with a large bag, some tools sticking out.

"Did you come here on a horse?" Geoffrey asked. Will shook his head, "Come with me, I have three horses around back, you can use one of them."

Will quickly nodded his head and walked after Geoffrey to the back of the house.

Geoffrey grabbed two saddles and put them over two horses. He quickly made sure they wouldn't come off during the ride and mounted his horse. He looked at Will, who was already on his horse and told him to lead the way.

Will rode off towards the forest with Geoffrey right behind him.

* * *

_Outlaw camp_

Andy opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry, but she saw four different faces hover over her, after blinking a couple of times, she saw that the faces belonged to John, Robin, Much and Allan.

"What happen'd? Where am I?" She asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Robin asked.

She thought it over and after a minute or so she answered "I was in the dungeons, with other people, and then some soldiers brought Will down as well."

_ Will! Where is he?_ Her eyes screened the faces of the men standing over her and after that she searched the camp with her eyes. Finding no sign of Will she looked at Robin with fear in her eyes.

"Where is Will, is he okay?" She demanded.

Robin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "He went to get a physician, he should be here shortly."

She nodded and instantly regretted it. It made her whole body ache and it made her vision blurry again. She shut her eyes in pain.

"Master, will she be okay?" Much asked frantically. Even though she couldn't see it was him, it was clear because of the rambling and the great concern he showed.

"I'll be okay in a couple of months, Much." Andy gritted through her teeth, "As long someone disinfects my wounds." She carefully opened her eyes again and glanced up at him, managing a small smile.

"I couldn't agree with her more, Much. She just needs a physician to take care of her wounds and then she needs time to heal." Robin smiled.

Andy smiled back. " 'm tir'd" she murmured before closing her eyes once again.

* * *

_Edge of Sherwood Forest_

Will stopped his horse just past the tree line of the forest, Geoffrey stopped his horse next to Will.

"Why are we stopping?" Geoffrey asked.

"There is something I didn't tell you." Will answered. Geoffrey frowned at him.

"And that is?"

"I can't let you see where we're going."

Geoffrey looked at Will, confusion written all over his face.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with Robin Hood and we're going to the camp. We can't risk an attack on the camp during her recovery." Will answered, not mentioning Andy's name on purpose. It could be dangerous if Geoffrey knew who he was helping, for him and Andy both.

Geoffrey nodded absently. Will looked at him worriedly.

"Do you still want to come?"

"Of course, I _never_ refuse a patient in need." Geoffrey sounded determined. Will smiled, he was glad that Geoffrey didn't want to turn back.

A frown appeared on Geoffrey's face, "So, if I'm not allowed to see where I'm going, how do I get to my patient?"

"I'll blindfold you and take the reins to your horse, you just have to stay on it's back." Will answered, while he took a large piece of cloth from his belt, he always kept one with him in case they had to bring someone to the camp.

Geoffrey nodded and Will got off of the horse and walked around to Geoffrey, who bowed down so Will could tie the piece of cloth over his eyes. Will gently took the reins from Geoffrey, walked back around and mounted his own horse.

"All right, let's go." Will said and steered his horse to a walking pace, making Geoffrey's horse follow him and they set of to the camp.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I still might upload chapter 12 this week.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish i did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the next chapter._

_I'm so sorry for the delay. Having no idea what to write and having exams isn't really a good combination when you're trying to write a story. I just wrote this, explains the short chapter. But at least it's another part of the story. I'll try to write chapter 13 as soon as I can, but I still have exams next week._

_Big thanks to __**i'm walking on sunshine**__ (again) for new ideas and for checking up with me and the story. This one's for you and I'm going to start on chapter 13 right now, don't know how long it'll take though_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_Outlaw camp_

Will and Geoffrey neared the camp without any problems. Will saw Robin standing at the entrance of the camp, Robin looked up at the sound of the horses approaching.

"Finally, you're here."

"Does that mean I can take the blindfold off now?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes, it does." Will answered, he turned to Robin. "How is she?"

"She woke up for a short while, asked a couple of things and went back to sleep." Robin explained.

By this time Geoffrey had taken the blindfold off and dismounted his horse. He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to Robin.

"That is a good thing. Can I see my patient?"

"Of course, please follow me." Robin said. He turned around and walked into the camp, Geoffrey and Will right behind him.

Robin walked to the bunk Andy was on and turned to Geoffrey.

"If there is anything you need, just ask any of us."

Geoffrey nodded and put his bag on the ground. He lifted the shirt up to just under her chest and his eyes widened. There were a lot of cuts, most of them were infected, there were also stab wounds and burns. But what surprised him the most were the number of aged scars on her body.

He decided to ignore this for now and just make sure that the girl would be all right. He grabbed scissors, pieces of cloth and bandages out of his bag. He turned around and walked towards the person that was closest to him.

"Excuse me."

The man looked up, Geoffrey noted that he was the biggest man in the camp.

"I'm going to need a lot of clean water. The fastest way to clean it is to put it over a fire and wait until it boils."

The man nodded and went over to a corner of the camp. He picked up what looked like buckets and gave them to some of the other man.

"Allan, Much, get water."

He picked up the kettle and hurried after the two men.

Geoffrey went back to the girl and picked up the scissors, he cut away her shirt up to her chest. He didn't want it to get in the way during the cleaning of the wounds.

The girl started stirring, a sign that she was waking up. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she seemed to notice him.

"Wh't's going on?" she murmured.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm the physician, I'll take care of your wounds,okay?"

"hmm-hmmm" Geoffrey took this as an 'okay' or some other approving word.

He reached back in his bag and searched for the wine bottle he had packed. He held it in the girl's sight.

"Cleaning your wounds will hurt, this will help a little." He told her, before opening the bottle and holding it at her lips. She didn't open her mouth, but clenched her teeth and lifted her hand slowly. She pushed away the bottle and lay her hand back down beside her. She closed her eyes, probably because moving caused her a lot of pain, Geoffrey thought.

"It'll help with the pain." Geoffrey tried again, this caused her to open her eyes again.

"Alcohol's not good." She said looking him in his eyes, seeing some surprise there she continued, "destroys liver and brain cells."

Geoffrey understood that he wouldn't get her as far as drinking the wine. So he stood up and walked over to the man who had waited at the front of the camp.

"She won't take the wine against the pain. Maybe it's wise to give her some kind of gag for when I clean her wounds."

The man nodded and picked up a knife of the ground and set off into the forest. At that moment John, Much and Allan came back with the water. John carried a half full kettle, Much and Allan were both carrying two full buckets.

John put the kettle on the fire and Allan and Much placed the buckets a couple of paces away from it.

Geoffrey picked up a piece of cloth and walked over to the buckets. He soaked the cloth and wrung it out above the bucket. He said "Thank you" to John, Much and Allan for the water before walking back to Andy and started cleaning the blood away around the wounds.

By the time he was done Robin came back with a thick stick that was cleaned of the outer skin. Robin walked over to Geoffrey and handed him the stick, Geoffrey looked it over and nodded his approval.

Robin looked at Andy, who managed a small smile. Robin sat on his hunches by the bunk.

"Why don't you just drink the wine, it really helps?" He asked.

"Alcohol's bad for my health." She saw the surprised look on Robin's face, "Explain later, 'kay?"

Robin nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder before he walked over to John, Much, Allan and Will, who were talking among themselves quietly.

Geoffrey walked over to the kettle and looked inside, the water was boiling. Then he could finally start cleaning her wounds. He picked up the kettle with a lot of effort and placed it next to the bunk Andy was lying on. He carefully soaked a cloth and wrung it out. He picked up the clean stick Robin had gotten him and held it in front of Andy's face.

"Bite down on this. It will muffle your cries of pain."

Andy nodded and opened her mouth so that Geoffrey could place the stick in her mouth. Geoffrey whiped the cloth over one of the many small cuts on her stomach, Andy closed her eyes against the pain and bit down on the stick a bit harder.

She didn't know how long it took Geoffrey to clean all of her stomach wounds, but it seemed an eternity, but it was only the beginning, he still had to apply stitches and bandages.

About, what Andy thought to be an hour of getting stitches, the edges of her vision slowly went black. She actually quiet welcomed it after all the pain she had been through. The last thing she heard was a panicking Geoffrey.

"Don't quit on me now, kid. Stay awake."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Robin Hood. Though I wish I did.

**Author's Note:****_  
_**_Any feedback is welcome, as well as ideas, I might bring them in the story. Please don't be disappointed when I don't, I might still be thinking about how I would do that._

_If you leave an anonymous review with a question I will answer you at the bottom of the next chapter._

_The Spanish in this chapter is all done with google translate, because I don't speak Spanish besides "Si" and "Gracias"._

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

_Colombia,2006_

"Don't quit on me now, kid. Stay awake!"

Andy's eyes darted to the man's face. She vaguely recalled him. What was he saying? She couldn't understand him. Was it because he spoke another language or was it because his words sounded so far away, so unclear?

She could feel something in her hand. She looked down at it, there was another hand in her hand. It was gently squeezing her hand, it felt friendly. Like something she would do for one of her friends back at the camp if they got hurt. She followed the line of the arm up to a shoulder, up to a neck and to the same face that had spoken those words. He gave her a small smile.

"That's it, kid. Stay awake. Don't worry, you're safe."

She still didn't know what he was saying, but it sounded friendly and encouraging. She decided she kind of liked the guy, she smiled back at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She licked her lips, cleared her throat and tried again.

"Qué pasó?" (What happened?) she whispered.

"sssshhhhh" The man put a finger to his lips, "Don't talk, no debe hablar."

_no debe hablar, Voy a tener queaveriguarpormí mismo, entonces (Don't talk? I'll have to find out by myself then)._

She thought back. She remembered sneaking from the camp about two weeks ago, she had started planning that since she had come over the grief of her parents being executed in front of her. She also remembered getting chased down by dogs and fellow child soldiers for a week and a half. That week and a half had consisted only of eating, sleeping and running. She had ran so much that her feet had started bleeding. Then she had seen a cliff and she had tried to climb down that cliff. Had she slipped? That surely would explain the pain throughout her body.

She still didn't see where this man came in, or where she was. She tried hard to remember, but couldn't. She only remembered seeing the man once before, he had been playing with a couple of the town children.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the ceiling above her started moving. She looked at the man, who was walking beside her.

_Bueno,por lo que eltechono se mueve,yosoy (Okay, so the ceiling isn't moving, I am)._

She was rushed through dubble doors and into a room with a lot of equipment and tools: some electrical machines, scalpels, bandages, big wooden sticks, metal plates and a lot of other things. Her mind flashed back to the torture of the last couple of years.

_No,otra vez no! (No, not again!)_

She started struggling with all of her might, not that it helped a lot. The pain held her back, every move she made hurt. The four extra people that came through the double doors, didn't help help her cause. Two of them held down her arm and the one held her legs down so that the remaining person could put the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Then they left.

Andy kept pulling on the restraints until the sound of the door opening got her attention. She looked over and saw a woman, she was dressed in a green outfit and had something white over her mouth. The sight of this made her panic, she started pulling on the restraints again. The woman stepped towards her and sat on her hunches, at eye level with Andy and removed the white thing from her mouth.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. You're probably in a lot of pain, I'm here to help you with that." The woman said, soothingly rubbing Andy's arm. When Andy didn't calm down, she walked out and later came back with the man that she had been with earlier.

Andy glared at the man. He was the reason she was strapped to a table and that some woman was going to hurt her with everything that was in the room. The man grabbed a small stool from a corner and sat beside the table.

"No te preocupes, esta mujer es un médico. Ella te ayudará."( Don't worry, this woman is a doctor. She will help you.).

The doctor had walked around the table and came at Andy with a needle linked to a tube. When Andy saw her, she tried to scramble away. Looking at the man beside her for an explanation.

"Esa aguja está vinculado a un algo sedante, para que se deje de sentir dolor" (That needle is linked to a sedative, something to make you stop feeling pain). Andy looked from the man to the doctor and back again, not sure what to say or do.

The doctor slowly moved towards her, placing the needle against Andy's skin. She looked at the man.

"Eso puede doler un poco, pero va a ser mejor. Usted pasará después de un tiempo para que ella pueda hacer su trabajo como médico, de acuerdo?" (That might hurt a little, but it will be better. You'll pass out after a while so that she can do her job as a doctor, okay?).

Andy nodded and the doctor pushed the needle into the back of her hand. She grabbed a bandage and secured the needle, so it wouldn't fall out when she was busy with the operation. Then she walked away and prepared the tools that she needed.

The man kept talking to Andy, taking her mind of the worry and calming down her nerves as the sadative kicked in. The doctor didn't come near the table again until Andy passed out.

* * *

_Outlaw camp_

When Andy woke up, she was in an elevated position. She groaned.

_Man, those stitches hurt._

Andy could feel the person who was holding her relax. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Geoffrey was sitting in front of her. Bandage in one hand and a relieved look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, while continuing with applying the bandage.

"Everything hurts. Even breathing" she answered honestly.

"That'll stay that way for a while. How's your vision?"

"My vision is fine. I do have a headache, but I guess that's normal after passing out."

Geoffrey nodded. The conversation fell silent, so Andy turned her head around to look who was holding her up. She was met by Will's face, he had a sheepish grin on his face and his cheeks were red.

"Hey." She gave him a broad smile. "Told you that I'd be okay."

Will gave a small laugh. "I'm glad you were right."

Andy leaned her head back against his shoulder, more for comfort than for anything else.

A couple of seconds later Geoffrey was done with applying the bandage and handed Andy a shirt. It wasn't until then that she realized that she wasn't wearing one. She quickly pulled it over her head and got her arms through the arm holes.

Geoffrey got of the bunk and looked at her, a very serious and stern look on his face.

"You should rest for at least two weeks. No exercise at **all** in the first week, not even walking. Take little steps in the second week. Be careful to not rip your stitches. I'll come back next week to check up on you." He turned to Robin who had approached the bunk, like everyone else, when Andy had woken up. "If anything worries you before that time, you should come see me."

Robin nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Will. "Could you take him back to where you found him?"

Will moved from behind Andy and gently laid her down, then helped Geoffrey pack his things and they walked over to the horses. Geoffrey mounted his horse, was blindfolded by Will and after Will mounted his horse, they rode off to Nottingham.

Robin sat on the edge of the bunk.

"Do you really feel alright?"

"Yeah, except for the headache and the pain from the stitches. I feel okay."

Robin gave her a stern look.

"Alright. I hurt all over, but that's normal after torture, right?"

Robin nodded. "You promised to explain something. Do you remember what?"

Andy shook her head. "No."

"About the wine."

"Oh, now I remember. Your liver filters alcohol and other things that damage your organs out of your blood, but because of that it get's damaged. My liver is too damaged and it will fail if I drink alcohol. I don't want that, so I don't drink alcohol."

The expression on Robins face went from confused to more confused to understanding.

"The physician said you should rest, so try to get some sleep."

Andy nodded and wiggled into a more comfortable position and fell asleep soon after.


	14. Authors note, Please read

_**I'm sorry for the disappointment, but this is just an authors note, but please read on.**_

_**I've come to the conclusion that I've run out of ideas, so until the ideas come back the story will be on hiatus. But it won't end there, if you want you can continue the story. If you plan on doing this, PM me and I will send you the document with all the chapters and with the little things I've written for this story. Also if there are several people who want to continue this story and publish it on fanfiction, you can send me the link or the name of the story and I will make a list and make a new chapter named "Continued".**_

_**If there are any questions about the story, PM me. I'll try to explain whatever you ask (character, storyline, background).**_

_**I might or might not continue the story later on. I'm sorry to let you guys down like this.**_


End file.
